In Pursuit of Romance
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: [Bioman] Jun meets Hikaru for the first time. [Jun X Hikaru, spoilers for episode 11]


Disclaimer: Bioman is not mine

Notes: Spoilers for episode 11. Also, my first time writing for the fandom, character, pairing, and my second time ever writing a f/f pairing, so consider yourself warned.

--

Jun checked her watch one last time to make sure she wasn't just being paranoid. "Geez. After all that fuss Ayase made for me to come back to Japan early, you'd think he'd at least be able to remember to pick me up on time." She couldn't say she was surprised, though. When it came to archery Ayase had a level of dedication Jun could only dream of, but when it came to everything else... she'd be lucky if he remembered to set his alarm clock, much less pick her up at the airport.

_And I don't have any change to make a phone call, either, _Jun thought glumly as she stretched her arms over her head. Oh, well. Nothing to do now but enjoy being home. She decided to leave her luggage at baggage claim for Ayase to deal with later (but she did pick up the case holding her trusty bow and some arrows-- after all the tournaments and training in Brussels, she'd feel weird **not **having it by her side) and wandered off to see if there was some way to starve off boredom.

That was when she saw her.

The sweater she was wearing was what caught her attention. It was pink. Jun was what most would consider a tomboy (although she had yet to figure out how being athletic made her less 'feminine'), but she had always had a soft spot for the color. Pink was romantic, fun, and happy. Except the girl wearing said sweater didn't seem very happy at all.

She was pretty-- **very** pretty-- and moved with a grace that bordered on musical, but there was something else about her. Sad, grim. Like she wanted to be anywhere else but here, but couldn't leave until she found what she was looking for. Jun wondered what could have caused such a change in such a kind-looking girl.

As the girl disappeared in a flash of pink, Jun realized she'd never know unless she catched up and asked her.

She kept telling herself it was perfectly normal, really, to be shadowing a total stranger she'd glimpsed at the airport. All she wanted to know was what was wrong; maybe she could even help her. Jun followed the pink girl all the way outside and rushed down the stairs to talk to her with an excitement she had no explanation for.

_Hold on... who are those two? _Two women, dressed in identical green outfits, approached the girl. _Was she looking for them?_ Acting on instinct, Jun took out her bow and an arrow.

One woman pulled out a knife, cruelly slashing the girl's wrist. She fell to the ground with a cry, clutching her injured wrist.

Jun aimed, and fired.

The arrow hit its mark, the earth between pink girl and the psycho with the knife before she struck again. She wasn't planning on killing anyone, just stopping them before they **could**. Sure enough, the three of them looked up at her. Pink girl gave her an understandably confused look.

Jun smiled nervously. Whatever the girl had been involved in, she was knee deep in it now.

But she had the feeling she wasn't going to mind sloshing her way through.

**Author's Notes** I totally understand if you're WTF-ing over Jun's weapon of choice (I know nothing about security at Japanese airports in 1984, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't let a girl run around with a bow and arrows). However, the episode has her doing just that with no explanation. I tried explaining why she might get away with that without straying to far from the 'it's a TV show, I should really just relax' sentiment of the show. I'm not entirely sure if I succeeded, though. /

And I _think_ Jun's captain's original name is Ayase. I've watched the dub which uses the dub names (he's called 'Michael' there if I remember right) but the promos are raw and while my Japanese is limited to the fangirl variety, I'm pretty sure I heard something along the lines of 'Captain Ayase'. I'm doing my best to stay true to the original, so I called him Ayase. If I'm wrong, please tell me and I'll fix it.


End file.
